


Of Daffodils and the Sea

by Mim_ick



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: (implied though), 21 at the end, AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Ask me to make more of these I had so much fun, Clunie is the same, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hi Orion, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, No beta we die like my life., OC, Oral Sex, Preparation, Soft sex, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora is 18 in the beginnig, Sora is short lol, That doesn't stop him though, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Want me to make more of this?, consent is valid people, cowboy position, hehe, i made this for my friend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mim_ick/pseuds/Mim_ick
Summary: Like a plant, Clunie needed the Sun to survive.And Sora was the brightest sun he'd ever seen.
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Sora/Clunie, Sora/OC





	Of Daffodils and the Sea

Their small island was not one that attracted many human tourists, no, none at all. However, they did attract the fishy kind, which would fuel a major part of their economy, when caught. It was seen as a...small test of courage if you were able to leap from slippery rock to the next, chasing after orange striped fish, and then able to catch it with a barnacle infested net. This was a test of feat that had left a certain brunette in shallow waters, pouting as fish swam away in clusters. 

However, when not trying to test his agility and quick thinking, said brunette would help carry crates of fish to the market stands, deeper within the island. This trip would allow for sea blue eyes to watch as people walked by, wearing exotic clothes and smelling of spices and herbs from far away. He wished to visit these places, surely! But the lightness of his pockets would prevent him from doing so, boat trips cost money, and money was something that Sora definitely did not have.  
But! There was life outside of money, life that stretched across the market stalls, his eyes searching for a familiar shade of green, mixed with yellow flowers that decorated braids. Gold met blue, and the gold warmed enough that it would look like a pool of metal. After placing the box down, Sora quickly made his way over, twisting and turning through the crowds that had come in from recent boats, all chattering and murmuring about deals and sights. He looked like an excited puppy, bouncing from place to place in search of his destination. The golden eyed individual chuckled fondly, deep within his chest. Oh how cute… 

_Memories of setting up stalls for the first time came flooding back, of curiosity and nervousness of setting up a new stall in a new place. He had almost gotten lost, lest it was for the water soaked boy who sloshed his way back to the village centre. He had followed the boy quite curiously, watching him fumble about whilst trying to wring out soaked clothing, golden eyes could not help trace his vision down the tanned and toned arms of the other, watching as they worked, before catching himself and averting his gaze. How rude! To be staring without permission, he should know better!, surely. And yet…_

_After shaking his head, the green haired boy saw that the brunette was too busy wringing out his shirt to notice the mole hill, tripping slightly before stopping mere inches away from the ground. Thank the gods for his quick thinking, the boy would’ve had a face full of sandy rocks, otherwise. Lifting him back up to his feet, the shorter (only slighter, for now) male rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, “ahah...thanks!”.  
“It’s no problem, are you alright?”  
“Uh, Yeah! Thanks for asking! I’m just a bit soaked right now...I’ll dry off when I get to my hut-” pausing, cerulean eyes watched the other curiously “But I haven't seen you around here all that often, you know? Are you new here?”  
“Yes, I’ve just come for the markets here, I'm selling daffodils from the next island over- though it seems I have gotten a bit lost...could you help me find my way back to the village centre?” He felt a bit silly, getting so lost, and having only touched down on the island 20 minutes before...he really was hopeless.  
“Oh! No worries at all! I can take you there, no sweat! Just gotta follow me okay?” a smile as bright and as warm as the sun followed that statement, and only served to make it more endearing. The green haired boy could feel his chest bloom in warmth, oh dear…  
“Ah, thank you…” oh, he didn’t catch his name, he wondered if it would match his eyes...more beautiful than any blue roses he has grown.  
“It’s Sora! I’m a fisherman by the shore, so expect something fishy from me!” a terrible attempt at a joke out of quick thinking, made to impress the other. Well, it half worked as the boy chuckled sweetly, shaking his head and responding softly “I’ll make sure to look out for anything of the sort”  
His laughter felt like a wave crashing down softly in your chest, at least, that’s what Sora felt like. And oh boy, did he wish to have the feeling again, and the laughter.  
“So! What’s your name?” Sora asked, leaning on a tree so he wouldn’t be standing there idly, he also saw others do this position, and it was...weird, he’d have to say that.  
“Clunie, It’s a pleasure to meet you Sora” He spoke with a hum, stepping in front of him and smiling in turn of the second beam that came his way._

Memories were always fond for him to look back on, like returning to a favourite book and picking up the tags to scenes in a story that made your chest bloom with warmth. But the present was precious, as it was a gift to continuously open and then reflect on as a memory. Finally, the bouncing mess that has been his friend for the past year, finally bounded up to him and beamed.  
“Heya Clunie! I saw your boat this morning! Sorry I couldn’t come greet you though, I was trying the fish test again…” He obviously drooped, and then smiled wryly as Clunie's starkly pale hand patted his head fondly. He is now a full 4 inches taller than Sora, and he had only teased him about this in sparse moments, knowing that height here functions differently than to his island, which was filled with tall tree climbers, canopy coloured hair to blend in, and where young adults grew quickly.  
“You’ll get it next time, don’t worry” Clunie soothed, his voice was always silky, but that was simply just the way he talked. Every-time Sora would attempt the test, he would fail in such a simple way, it would frustrate the brunette to no end. Rocks being slippery, fish being jumpy, wind being too hard! It obviously stressed him out to know that nature was against him, and all Clunie could do was comfort him and offer a homemade meal in order to calm him and cheer him up.  
“Yeah...I just really wanted to do it this time!” He pouted with his lower lip jutting out, almost as though doing puppy eyes to whoever god was watching, would help him in his endeavours to succeed. It was honestly cute coming from the 19 year old. He could see Sora pulling the same trick well into his years, even when his bones halted their youthful bounce, he could still see the adorable pout. Then he remembered the statement that the brunette had made and he tilted his head, his hair cascading down his shoulder like a green waterfall, the flowers he had used to decorate it following the movement.  
“Oh? Is there a particular occasion in mind?” Clunie asked, moving his hand after a final pat as he moved to organize the rest of his tand, Sora moving to help as well.  
“N-No!”  
Now that was interesting.  
The green haired merchant smiled coyly at the other, placing down a crate full of jars, sitting down on his chair.  
“Ohhh?~” he did enjoy teasing the other, only in ways that would make him flush a beautiful colour...sigh...he really would do anything for this man.  
“Really! NO reason at all!” he made a cross with his arms, shaking his head rapidly. Still terrible at telling lies, he sees.  
Clunie hummed in response, but dropped it, instead choosing to focus on his stall as people filled in. Sora left with a wave to do his own business, being waved away by a busy greenette.

Once out of sight, Sora sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head before tightening his fist. Tonight! Definitely!

\---

It was not that night, but instead the next, where Sora found Clunie wandering the shoreline, watching how the moon danced atop the waves, and the far away whale breach for air. This island was beautiful, in every shape and form. His thoughts were distracted as Sora began to walk next to him, Golden eyes shining within the moonlight, and Clunie would call Sora a nickname that always left his stomach in unsure butterflies, unsure of the Nature of the meaning.  
“Sunshine? What’re you doing out so late?” He had asked, as Sora rubbed his hands together nervously, stepping in time, not noticing how clunie slowed his long strides to meet with Sora’s own steps.  
“I-uhm- wanted to walk! With you! Yeah, that's it!” he babbled, as Clunie rose a delicate eyebrow  
“Oh?” he came to a stop near an overarching palm tree, Sora stopping as well “ is that why you’re so nervous?”  
“Yeah! Wait- No, No it’s not-” Fumbling over his words, before swallowing thickly and getting to the point “actually...there is a reason...Just...don’t laugh at me, okay?” he mumbled, sitting down in the sand as Clunie followed suit, waiting patiently and nodding in promise. He noticed how Sora took a deep breath, before firing off a really fast sentence, something mushed together that left Clunie blinking.  
“Say again?”  
More deep breaths before firing off again, this time only a faction slower-  
“I really really like you- can you be my boyfriend, is it okay if I can kiss you?” he released a deep breath and then scanned Clunie’s shocked face, blinking owlishly before a fond smile graced his lips, and Sora felt a warmth start to rise like a wave in tide.  
“Well, I really like you too, yes, and yes” He spoke in a chuckle, watching Sora’s face lit up like a second sun within the sky. This was happening, This was really happening!! He moved a bit closer to the brunette, and hummed softly as Sora fumbled with his hands.  
“I didn’t really expect this to work- y’know- so hehe..” He was majorly nervous, and Clunie gave a small hum before smiling, guess it’s his turn to take the lead, hm? He moved a bit closer to Sora, facing him lightly before leaning forward until his breath touched the other’s ear.  
“Would you like me to kiss you?” He asked softly, whispering into Sora’s ear, which made an expanse of goosebumps arise upon his skin. He then nodded nervously with a gulp, as Clunie pulled his face away to look him in the eyes, smiling fondly to make sure he was okay. He then brought his hand up, tracing a line alongside Sora’s jaw, subtly tilting it up as he then whispered again.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” he spoke in a small excited purr, still wishing to make sure that the other was alright, wishing to treasure him as much as the other deserved. With a confirming nod and a whispered affirmation, Clunie closed the gap between them, and kissed him gently. He made sure not to go too fast, his hand finding Sora’s and holding it softly. He held the kiss for a second before pulling back, their lips were soft against each other- and Clunie could believe that he could survive purely off of his lips. Sora was no different, still feeding off of the feeling, before looking up to clunie and sheepishly chuckled-

“Again? Please?” he asked, as his fingers intertwined with Clunie's. The other chuckled, and then leaned forward to kiss him again, this time holding it for longer as he moved closer, feeling strong arms encircle his waist as he moved his own slender ones to drape over well defined shoulders. Sora was clearly inexperienced, and so as Clunie has had his fair share of flings, he was quite comfortable in guiding the other along so that he was at ease. He could feel the subtle twitches in his arms, signals he wanted to hold him closer, but was afraid he might shatter the greenette. Using his fingers, he danced them across Sora’s nape in intricate patterns, as he asked for entrance via licking his bottom lip. This action confused the other before releasing quickly what it meant, opening his mouth slightly for the other to kiss him more openly, feeling nervous before calming as clunie stroked his head, causing him to pull the other closer. Slipping a tongue inside the other mouth, Clunie invited Sora to dance with him, but did not pressure him to do so. As their kiss got a bit more passionate, Clunie’s hands came up to cup Sora’s face, before slowly pulling away as air escaped them. A thin strand connecting their lips together before breaking as they smiled dumbly to each other, embracing snugly and happily as they regained their breaths. 

“Perhaps we should do this more often, hm?” Clunie started, the two moving to cuddle within the grass that speckled the joining of sand and land, his hands combing through untamed strands of brown hair as he felt the other’s face press against his collar bone, wanting to hug him closer. He could stay like this forever, with the wind being still and the water being quiet. Clunie humming him a song, and doting over him like he was the rarest piece of treasure within the ocean, a treasure that was precious and loved, loved by Clunie. 

\--

It had been a full year since they had started dating, where Clunie would plan his trips so that he could stay longer with Sora, and where Sora could join him on his trips. Every-now and again, they would have a moment to themselves, mostly to cuddle, or to make-out if the want arose. They hadn’t gone further than that, and while Sora was happy, and so was Clunie, there was an unresolved tension, where eyes belonging to both gold and cerulean would gaze a few seconds longer at expanses of skin, of hips, arms and legs. Even daring to sometimes roam their eyes to other curves of the body. Sometimes, their make-out sessions would get to a point where they would have to stop, lest they would go further. It wasn’t like the two wanted to do it with each other, it just...often wasn’t the right time. Nor were they ready. However, one warm afternoon, Clunie had asked the question that the two of them had been previously too nervous to discuss. He had been cradling a cup of tea that he had brewed, Sora had been lying lazily on the couch that they now shared together.

“Sunshine..?” that nickname will always cause a bloom of warmth, after that moment Clunie had explained that Sora was like the sun, warm and bright.  
“Yeah? What’s up?” He asked, looking up to his boyfriend, moving to lay on his stomach in order to look at Clunie without making himself light headed via being upside down.  
“I was thinking...since we have been together for a year...Would...you like to try out something new?” Clunie was nervous, he's had flings before, like previously mentioned- but none of them hold the respect, the value and the love that he had given Sora. He truly wants to embrace...more deeply, but he also wants to make sure Sora is comfortable.  
“Oh? Like what?” Sora asked, oblivious, which made Clunie realise he would have to say it clearly, knowing how Sora would miss the point sometimes- which was cute when he got to watch his thinking face work it’s cogs.  
“Like...Sex.” Clunie spoke finally, looking at him for a reaction, seeing a massive flush coat the other’s face. “It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to, but I was just thinking-”  
Sora butted in by jumping on his knees and nodding, surprising the greenette. He’s been terrible at asking for new things, as he always feels a bit nervous doing so, but he was glad Clunie brought it up. He then felt embarrassment over his excitement, fiddling with his hands.  
“Yeah- I’d like to do...it with you” He spoke in fumbles, as Clunie smiled in relief, setting down his tea cup. They would have to prepare, to get the necessary items and supplies in order to make this as comfortable as possible. 

After a bit of talk, they made the plan to do it the next day, when they were both free, and could take as much time as they’d need.  
That night, they went to get supplies from the trading ships, Clunie doing most of the front work as he has had the most experience in talking about it, grabbing and paying for the necessities, like lube and a towel for later. Clunie then explained how they could do it, and Sora had expressed interest in being on top, and Clunie had happily obliged, he had more experience on bottom, anyways.

The next day, the morning was filled with their usual morning routine and chores, making sure the house was clean, everything was in order, before the sun dipped into the honey tinted ocean, and the two sat on the bed, hand in hand. They had just had turns taking a shower, to make sure they were all clean, and they still had that post shower glaze.  
Clunie then chuckled softly, shifting closer as he squeezed Sora's hands. “We can start as casual as you’d like, okay? Maybe with a kiss or two?” he suggested, Sora nodding in affirmation as he smiled, leaning his forehead against Clunie’s.  
“Yeah, I’d like that” he murmured in a small laugh, before connecting their lips together, settling into one another, taking it slow with a now synchronised French kiss that Clunie had taught Sora before, which made both their chests flutter. Arms around the waist and around shoulders was what they fell into with routine, pressed against one another like a jigsaw puzzle. The kiss got deeper with time, as sounds that came from the back of their throats made themselves known, gasping against each other, with soft moans being elicited with a closer embrace. Sora cautiously peeked his hand under Clunie’s shirt, to rest on the bare skin of the hip, rubbing circles into it with his thumb. This caused a small shudder, and subtle tugs at the other’s shirt. Luckily, he got the message, and soon enough, shirts were scattered to the side, as their kiss continued. This time, bare chests that pressed together caused a friction that brought up Goosebumps and more heated exchanges of kisses and gasps. Laying back down on the bed was a soft exchange, laying on their sides as Clunie gave a hum into the other’s mouth, separating for a soft breath as they pressed their foreheads together. He then smiled sweetly and pecked Sora’s forehead, before trailing his kisses downwards, leaving butterfly kisses from his forehead, to lips, to cheek, and then jawline, feeling Sora’s heartbeat as he did so, rapidly beating. He placed open mouthed kisses down his neck, tracing across his Adam’s apple as he felt the arms around his waist tighten in stimulation.  
Sora wanted to move his arms to trace across Clunie’s expanse of skin, to feel how smooth his skin was. His lover was much paler than he was, having come from a place where sun did not reach the people all that much, making them pale underneath their canopy sky. He experimentally traced his fingers across his hips, trailing up to his rib cage, feeling Clunie’s breath shudder against his expanse of neck. He was encouraged by this, embolden by the other’s reactions as he felt the skin, moving his hands around, as though he could drink in the feeling. He was interrupted though, as Clunie sucked a mark upon his neck and drew a soft groan from the brunette. It made him purr softly in response, his hands sliding down before he whispered into his ear, “Can I touch you down here?” he asked before pecking under his jaw, then nuzzling into his collar as he waited for his response.

Sora took the time to concentrate on what Clunie had asked him...down there...oh! He nodded and then swallowed to make himself talk, looking down to Clunie with dilated pupils...this is the furthest they’ve gone, and he's becoming more excited, not just in his chest, but by how his pants have become tighter.  
“Y-Yeah...touch...touch me as much as you'd like..” he mumbled in embarrassment, before his breath hitched as Clunie’s fingers dipped below the band of his pants, reaching further down to his hips and tracing circles to where his thighs met. He was turned onto his back, hair sticking to his forehead whilst Clunie sat before him, running his hands down his abdomen and purring sweetly.  
“So cute...sunshine…” he murmured, pecking the place where his heart laid, before pecking his lips again, his hands pulling Sora’s pants down slowly, leaving him in tented underwear that was twitching in response to Clunie’s loving touches. His head tilted back in heated gasps, as Clunie trailed kisses down his chest, then his stomach, pausing before his abdomen and leaving a very light nip. He gazed at him with liquid gold, and Sora could feel heat pooling within his abdomen, before watching Clunie sit up, and sliding his own shorts down. He couldn’t help but stare now, as smooth and pale skin came into view, forbidden skin that he was showing him. The lights were low, but that couldn’t stop him from watching him with flushed cheeks and laboured breaths. Clunie grabbed the small vial of lube, and then placed it between his thighs for safe keeping.  
Clunie looked back up at him gently before he licked his lips slowly, hooking his fingers into the band of his underwear, and then slowly pulling downwards. He examined the other’s member gently before taking a long lick from base to the tip, delighting in the sounds the other made as he did his thing, wan ting to make Sora feel as much pleasure as he could, his own hands dipping between his thighs, coated with the lube of the vial. He could always use one hand whilst his mouth was busy, his index and middle fingers working together to pleasure himself and prepare, moans vibrating onto the other’s shaft. The sounds of the two combined were lewd, and knowing Sora’s strength, he was grateful that Sora chose not to tug at his hair, but instead cradle his jaw. He felt loved, even when servicing and preparing- and he loved every second of it. He noticed the spasms in Sora’s hips as he bucked up into his throat, causing him to brush against the back of his throat. He immediately apologised between pants and strained tones. How cute...Clunie responded in kind with a rather sensual suck, making the other groan through his hand as the greenette picked up the pace, matching in time with his fingers that passed through the ring of muscle and was working on preparing himself. 

He paused, as he tasted salty thick liquid on his tongue, Sora throwing his head back and gripping the sheets hard enough to create a rip within the thinner bed sheet, feeling white hot heat in his abdomen that didn’t settle, especially as his doting boyfriend cleaned it all up, swallowing with the gulp before wiping his lips. The sight alone re coiled the heat within his chest and abdomen. He was hard soon enough, his hands finding Clunie’s hips as he watched the other climb into his lap. He hovered gently, wrapping an arm around Sora, nodding to the other in knowledge that this was about to happen. He lined the other’s heat up to his own, Clunie slowly sliding downwards onto the stick that was Sora’s member, connecting them to a deeper level, as Clunie could not control the moans that befell his lips as he slid himself downwards.  
“You...feel so good..” He spoke in a moan, finally seated within his lap, both hands around his shoulders as he wiggled a bit to get used to the size and position, before he moved his arms from Sora’s neck, and instead chose to grab his arms, slowly beginning to bounce up and down, eliciting more moans from the both of them. It was bliss, to be connected this way in harmony. They went like this for a while, Clunie gaining in speed as he moaned more loudly, Sora bucking upwards until he took control and began to bounce the other more fervently, the moment of passion clouding their minds as all that mattered in the moment, was the two of them, in love and bound together.

“C-Close…” Clunie babbled lightly into Sora’s skin, holding onto him as an anchor, his hair a mess as the two bounced together. In time, as one. He could feel Sora’s hips jerk inconsistently, before he gripped him tighter than before and growling in pleasure. They both stilled, sounds of pleasure falling from their lips, Clunie having a mess on his chest, and insides, feeling satisfied and Loved. Sora whispered love yous into his ear, and Clunie whispered them back as they laid down, cleaning up before drawing a blanket over them to cuddle in their naked forms…

“I love you...Truly” Clunie murmured, feeling exhausted as Sora dosed as well, sending a lazy smile and a “I love you too…” Cuddling together was blissful, watching the sun together as it dipped below the clouds, before Sora spoke up again…  
_“Again? Please?”_

_**Fin.** _


End file.
